Conventional exercise devices, which enable the user to perform elevated push-ups and dips, include a frame with two vertical stanchions interconnected by a horizontal cross brace. Typically, hand grips are mounted on the vertical stanchions to position the user's hands during the exercise.
Since user's come in various shapes and sizes, prior art inventions, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,900,015 issued Feb. 13, 1990 to Dissenger, and U.S. Pat. No. 7,637,851 issued Dec. 29, 2009 to Lormil, provide for the lateral adjustment of the vertical stanchions relative to each other, and the vertical adjustment of the hand grips by simply providing telescopic extendible frame members.
Unfortunately, prior art devices provide limited adjustments to increase the degree of difficulty of individual exercises or increase the number of different exercises that can be performed. Moreover, the aforementioned prior art devices include large and cumbersome frames, meant to remain stationary on the ground for all exercise.
An object of the present invention is to overcome the shortcomings of the prior art by providing a multi-adjustable exercise device providing various degrees of difficulty for each exercise, and a large increase in the number of exercises performed as both a stationary stand and a dynamic weight bearing structure.